


Not while he's around

by Banshee_Stardust13



Series: Conversations with the Demon Barber [1]
Category: Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Other, Sexual comments, asshole guy, catcalling, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stardust13/pseuds/Banshee_Stardust13
Summary: A customer makes some unwelcome comments towards Toby. Todd does not appreciate this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still busy banging out chapters for my Carrie fic, but I needed a quick break. Whenever I write for Todd, I always envision George Hern's portrayal, so I hope I'm writing him to everyone's liking. IDK why I keep making Toby a girl. I've seen a few good videos of a female portrayals but I honestly don't know why, so don't ask. Takes place after the three conversations. I'm trying so hard to base Toby off of Ken Jennings's portrayal. Hence the Irish or Cockney accent. I really can't tell which one he's doing. Sounds Irish to me.

A customer entered shop. Todd putting on a cheerful front greeted him, as the door swung open. Toby hurriedly swept up the remaining hair on the floor, filled a wash basin with water, and got the shaving cream ready. The only items she was forbidden to touch were Todd’s cherished straight razors. The customer was a younger sort of man but he had the beard of a drunken sailor. Toby caught his eye immediately. “Oi!” He barked. “You gotta girl working for ya?!” Todd chose to ignore the sneer in his customer’s voice. “I do,” He acknowledged. “She’s a good assistant, I might add.” Toby blushed upon hearing that. It was a rare thing to hear praises from Todd. She couldn’t complain much though. She enjoyed working with both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney. (As difficult as it could be at times.)

Toby didn’t like the smirk that had come to play on the customer’s face. “She’s quite ripe, ain’t she?” Toby felt her face growing hot. She could also practically feel Todd stiffen at those words. Toby pretended that she wasn’t listening, preoccupying herself with dusting the mirror. The customer chuckled, sizing her up with his eyes. Todd inhaled sharply through the nose, and tried to steel himself. This bastard didn’t say what Todd thought he heard did he? Did he really just make a comment like that, regarding Toby? Never mind the fact about the comment itself, but did Toby even understand? She had the mind of a child for Christ’s sake! Not that Todd should care anyway! But still…It bugged him that a man would speak about a woman that way. Especially in front of said woman. 

Todd tried to steer the conversation away from Toby. For a few minutes it was going well. They chatted about family, their jobs, and their relationships. Todd felt slightly relieved that Toby hadn’t said anything since the customer came in. It also made him realize she understood more than she let on. “I bought this from that vendor a few blocks away.” The customer said, producing a lollipop from his pocket. “Me daughter’s gonna love it! Girl! What’s your name?!” He barked at Toby.   
“Toby, sir.” Toby murmured quietly. The customer gave a rude laugh. “TOBY?! Oh that’s a laugh! How are ya hoping to get any men, when ya gotta a boy’s name?!” The customer howled with mirth, not paying attention to Todd, who had a straight razor in hand. Toby knew what he had planned. “Ya got such a nice form too. And don’t get me started on those—“ 

“OUT! OUT I SAY!” The customer was cut off by Todd’s sudden raging. “COME HERE AND HARASS MY ASSISTANT WILL YOU?!” The customer bolted, not another word coming from his mouth. Toby stood still and quiet as a mouse. Todd whirled around facing the young woman. Her eyes downcast and sad. In the midst of his hurry to get out, the stupid bastard dropped his lollipop. Too bad. His little brat of a daughter didn’t need it anyway. “Toby?” Todd called. She perked up in an instant, trying to show that the customer’s words did not affect her. “Yes Sir?” She responded. Todd was not fooled. “Are you are alright?” A shrugging motion, followed by a fake smile. Todd picked up the lollipop. 

“Here. The fool dropped this. Do you want it?” This time she smiled for real. “Why don’t you take a break and go down to the pie shop for lunch? I’m sure Mrs. Lovett will be glad to have you for lunch and need your help.” 

“Right away Sir! Thanking ya kindly!” She cried as she tore out the door. Todd cleaned up the shop by himself, secretly hoping he’d run into that rat one day, so he could make him beg for mercy.


End file.
